1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels, and electrophoretic displays. Among these, OLED displays have improved contrast ratio and response time and are easy to be implement as flexible display devices.
An OLED display may have a structure in which a cathode and an anode surround several layers of thin films, including organic materials, on a substrate. When voltages are applied to the cathode and anode, current flows in one or more of the organic thin films to cause light emission, e.g., organic molecules are excited by the current and then return to ground state, whereupon light is emitted.
The distance between pixels decreases as the resolution of an OLED display increases. Various adverse effects may occur as a result. For example, color mixture may occur between pixel areas.